Gooseneck trailers include a coupler on the front of the trailer which latches onto a hitch ball in the bed of a pickup truck. This type of hitch normally requires an operator to climb into the bed of the truck to engage and disengage the lock mechanism for the gooseneck receiver and the hitch ball. Recently, improved assemblies allow the hitch receiver and hitch ball to be assembled without the operator climbing into the truck bed; however, an operator still has to climb into the truck bed to hook and unhook the safety chains which extend from the trailer to U-bolts in the bed of the truck.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool to remotely hook and unhook the safety chains from a position outside the truck bed without the operator climbing into the truck bed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool for hooking and unhooking safety chains which is simple, effective, and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.